Love of a Lifetime
by bluerobin1954
Summary: A one shot about Jacob and Nessie's Wedding. It's finally Jake and Nessie's wedding day. How will Edward and Bella deal with giving their only daughter away to Edward's one time enemy and Bella's former best friend. And what will happen on their honeymoon


Jacob's POV The Love of a Lifetime  
"Jake, calm down. Your going to sweat right through your tux, again." Edward said grabbing me by the shoulders and straightening my bow tie. How the times have changed, I laughed to myself. Who would have thought that I'd be here, on my wedding day, with my best friend, a vampire, trying to calm my nerves.  
"Your telling me kid." Edward laughed. He'd been very respectful to not read my thoughts, or at least not comment on them.  
"Ugh, why a bow tie?" I whined, pulling at my neck.  
"You know Nessie loves traditional weddings." Edward said, batting my hand away from my collar.  
This must be hard for him also, to see his baby girl, getting married. It seems like only yesterday that she came into our lives and changed everything. How grateful I am for that. I can picture her, the first time I saw her. I'd intended on killing her, that thought still makes my stomach turn. Her eyes were so brown, it was like a bolt of lightening struck right through my heart. I'd thought I'd imprinted on her mother, Bella, my best friend. But I was wrong. The feeling is unmistakable and so strong.  
"Have you seen her?" I asked Edward.  
"Yes, she looks magnificent." He said.  
"Jacob, this is my little girl," Edward said turning me to face him. "I know you will take care of her better than anyone could. But so help me, if you ever hurt her, I will kill you." The end came out in a growl.  
"I understand." I said, playfully punching his arm. "As if you could." I said laughing. He smiled and tousled my hair.  
"Oh my baby is marrying a dog...what has the world come to?" Edward joked, "Come on son. It's time to go."  
I took one last look in the small mirror, a wolf and a vampire, brought together by two special women. We turned and headed to the sanctuary.

Bella POV  
It's only been 5 years, I said to myself. How can she be ready? My stomach was in knots. I know she is different, special, but 5 years old and getting married. She had the mind and body of a 20 year old, but everything moved so fast. I didn't have enough time to be her mother, her protector. But, I guess in all truthfulness, she was my protector. She'd always been there, helping me through whatever life through at me, without even knowing it.  
"Mom, are you okay?" Nessie asked.  
"Of course," I said looking up from the floor. I Can't be sure how long I'd been staring. There she stood before me, she was so beautiful. She had Edwards beauty and my eyes. Her brown hair flowed perfectly down her back, thanks to Alice of course. He pale skin so delicate against her dress, she was wearing a beautiful gown, floor length with a long train and small beading around her waist.  
I went over to her and pulled her into a hug. I could feel her heart beating against my hard chest, she was so alive. "Nessie, you are so beautiful." I said pulling away.  
"Aw, thanks mom. Do you think Jacob will like it?" she asked spinning around.  
"Of course he will. he's like it if you wore a garbage bag." I laughed. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Your probably right." Her voice, oh God, I was going to miss her voice. I'd heard it everyday for the past 5 years, it was like a bird singing early in the morning. So beautiful. If I was capable of crying, I'm sure I would be a wreck.  
Nessie looked down. "What's wrong?" I asked. Without looking up she touched my face. I could she everything she was thinking. Shots of Edward and her playing, Emmett teaching her to hunt for bears. Jasper teaching her how to defend herself. Alice coaching her on how to properly apply makeup and accessories. Rose's long night talks about anything and everything. Then me. In one flash she showed me from her birth to now. Everything filled with love and adoration.  
"I'm scared." she said in her way when she didn't trust her voice.  
"Me to." I said taking her hand from my face. "Jacob was made for you." I kissed her warm hand. "Besides, it's not like any of us are going anywhere." I laughed. She laughed to, a few tears swimming in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.  
"I love you mom." she said. " I love you to baby."  
Just then Alice came through the door. She was dressed fabulously, like always. "It's time." She sang with a huge smile grabbing the bouquet.  
Nessie smiled. "Lets go." She said heading out of the door following Alice.  
I looked down, unsure I would be able to follow. As if he could read my mind, Edward walked through the door. Even now the site of him takes my breath away. He was wearing a tux that fit on him perfectly. He walked over to me and took me in his arms. We stood there hugging in silence. I could hear the people upstairs eagerly waiting for the wedding to start. "I can't believe she's getting married." I said softly.  
"Mmm...she'll be okay, she's so amazing." He said, a catch in his voice. I looked up into his eyes, full of sadness. I pulled him down into a kiss, my dead heart fluttered, the kiss deepened and became more passionate, as it did every time there was stress. He pulled back and smiled. "Come on Mrs. Cullen, we're going to be late to our own daughters wedding." He grabbed me around the waist and guided me up the stairs to where Nessie was waiting.  
I could see the sweat beading on her forehead. I went over to her and hugged her. Charlie came up beside me, a huge grin plastered on his face. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "You look great." he said in his unsure way.  
"Thanks grandpa." She said.  
"Well kid, you ready to head down?" He said to me.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." I responded, taking one last look at Nessie, Edward had joined her ready to guide her down the isle to Jacob. I took a breath, turned towards the doors and allowed Charlie to escort me to my seat.  
Nessie's POV  
Just breathe. I think to myself, watching my mom walk down the isle to her seat. I don't know if I can do this, I think to myself. What will they do without me? What will I do without them? A tear fell down my check, before it hit my chin a cold familiar finger caught it. I smiled to myself, "Thanks dad." I turn towards him, I can see the bittersweet look in his eyes.  
"You look beautiful." He said a small hitch in his voice. "Don't you worry about your mother and me, we'll be fine, and Jacob will take good care of you." I smiled.  
Everyone seemed so confident, except me. This was it, no turning back. My stomach was in knots, I felt faint, just before the nausea set in, a feeling of complete calm came over me. I smiled turning to see Jasper looking at m, a small reassuring smile on his face.  
"Okay, lets do this." I said to my father, taking his arm so he could lead me down to where Jacob waited. I couldn't help myself, a huge grin spread across my face. Jacob looked so uncomfortable and handsome all at once. His eyes were locked on mine, I'd seen that look many times throughout my life. It was the look of complete and udder adoration. At that moment any doubts or anticipations I'd had were gone. This is where I belonged.  
After the wedding we headed off on our honeymoon. Jacob planned the whole thing, so I had no idea what to expect. He'd packed our bags before the ceremony and had them waiting. "This way." He said taking me by the hand and into the woods. He had a huge smile on his face, we began to run Jacob staying close beside me. I had no idea where we were going but I noticed the trees growing thicker. We had ran about 20 minutes, I couldn't be exactly sure how far we'd gone but I was unfamiliar with our surroundings. I was starting to get a bit impatient, wondering what on earth we could be doing.  
Just then I saw a clearing ahead of us. To the right was a small cabin. I could hear a river to the left, Jake's pace picked up he had a huge smile on his face. "Where are we?" I asked when we stopped. He lead me by the hand to the front door of the cabin. He picked me up, I giggled a bit.  
"Welcome to our vacation home Mrs. Black." He said opening the door.  
"What. Our home?" I asked. He laughed carrying me inside.  
"Well, not our permanent home. Just for when we need to get away, everyone helped build it."  
I looked around. "Jacob it's perfect." There was a small dining room that lead to a kitchen. A livingroom with a fireplace, a bedroom and bathroom.  
"Is there electricity?" I asked.  
"No, but there's running water." He laughed. He pulled to him and kissed me, my heart started racing.  
I pulled away. "Is there a shower?" I asked.  
"Yes." He replied. "I think I'm going to try it out." I replied.  
He smiled, "Alright, don't be gone to long."  
I blushed and turned toward the bathroom, grabbed my knapsack and shut the door. It was a very small bathroom, just the basics. I turned on the faucet in the sink, the pipes whined a bit then cold fresh water came spilling out. I reached down for a hand full and threw it on my face. "Just breathe. What did you think would happen on your honeymoon?" I said to myself.  
I quickly undressed and turned the water on in the shower, it only took a moment to heat up. I stepped in and let the water fall over me, it felt so good. I washed my hair, my body and before I knew it I was done. I stepped out and dried off, pulled a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. I reached inside of my bag and felt something satiny. I pulled out a lavender nighty with matching panties with a note attached,"Have fun" love, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. I blushed again. I slipped it over my head and pulled the panties on. One more look in the mirror and I stepped out into the main room.  
It had gotten dark, how long was I in there? Jake was over, crouched in front of the fireplace adding another log. He was wearing a faded pair of jeans and nothing else, my heart fluttered. He stood slowly and turned toward me, I heard his breath catch and his heart speed up. In two strides he took me into his arms, kissing me. "You look so beautiful." He said against my neck kissing it.  
"Jake." Was all I could get out, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me over to the bed and gently laid me down and laying over me but not quite touching me. I reached up and ran my hands through his hair, he leaned into my hand kissing it. With slow movements his moved the straps of my nighty to the side and down my arms, exposing my breasts. He leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. I could feel his erection against my leg. Need for him burned through my body, he moved his hand down my stomach and into my panties rubbing slowly before inserting one finger. My breath caught as he moved it slowly in and out.  
"Is this ok?" He asked. I nodded, closing my eyes, adjusting. I could tell I was wet, he inserted another finger moving faster. I could feel I was getting close to climax, my breathing picked up my body moving with the motions of his hand.  
"Don't stop, I'm so close." I said. He moved faster moving his thumb over my clit, that was all it took I came, my body shaking I wrapped my arm around his neck as the waves slowed. I opened my eyes and he was smiling. "I need you in me." I begged.  
Jake stood up long enough to take off his jeans then positioned himself on top of me. I reached down and stroked his erection, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back slightly, "Oh God Nessie, I need to feel you." He said sliding my hand away, he inserted himself slowly allowing me to adjust to his size. He moved very slow.  
I turned my head to the side, "Stop."  
"Are you okay?" He asked nervously.  
"Yah, just give me a second." I replied. I wasn't expecting him to be so big, I thought to myself. "Ok. Go, slowly." I said looking up to him. He moved in and out, tenderly leaning down and kissing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper, he made a low growl in his throat. He leaned down on one arm, pulling my body close to his. I could tell by his breathing and heart rate he was close. "Faster." I breathed into his ear.  
He leaned up and looked into my eyes moving faster, I could feel my own orgasm growing. He reached down and rubbed my clit, "Oh God Jake, I'm gonna come." I said my body tensing up, with one more thrust I came hard and that was enough to bring Jake to his own release. We laid there holding each other for a moment, he slid out of me and moved to my side, holding me. "I love you so much Nessie." He said brushing my hair behind my ear.  
"I love you to Jake."


End file.
